User talk:AWikiBoy521
Edits Your edits are brilliant. You should get rollback rights. :D The island is mine! MINE! 03:42, April 17, 2015 (UTC) - The Collest Plant Ever!!! 15:16, May 12, 2015 (UTC) You've been here for a while and your edits are good. I think you should be Rollback or something. Brainzzz (talk) 16:33, May 19, 2015 (UTC) RE:Well... Spawnable Zombies/Plants are terms used by PopCap in game! Even I did not know that, Uselessguy just told me when I was changing those categories. ThePurplePi (talk) 04:06, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Before you continue congratulations--A Graalian (talk) 20:54, June 8, 2015 (UTC) You're now on leaderboard! :D--A Graalian (talk) 03:45, June 12, 2015 (UTC) This may seem weird, but I'm getting all notifications you're getting. Eg: From threads''' I've not even posted''' on, etc like Ship Da Plants and many more which I'm not even following and I have not even posted on them (I getting those notifications on my notification box) even though it technically should not be happening. Any idea how this is happening? ThePurplePi (talk) 13:20, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Awesome! Now you're in the Almanac of Records! (if you did not know that) :) ThePurplePi (talk) 06:01, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Whats your streak? Just curious as you got the 200 streak badge long ago and you may be close to the platinum badge. (just asking) ThePurplePi (talk) 13:24, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Stalliy (talk) 23:34, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Regarding your nomination Is it just here or you have 2 Explorer badges?Señor Banana (talk) 01:51, August 3, 2015 (UTC)Señor Banana Hey there... remember you updated the YoutubePlayer template over at the candy crush wiki? It seems to have suddenly stopped working... just dumps source on the screen. It's fine from cache... but as soon as you edit a page with a player on it... boom. It fails. Any idea what is going on? We are using it on the new Disturbed wiki too... where it's kinda prominent or will be. Let me know if you have insights... write to one of my walls: cat's crushing wall cat's disturbed wall Catinthedark (talk) 18:51, August 10, 2015 (UTC) AWikiBoy521 battle of petrying users emergency!!!!! Current number:2Minecraft121 (talk) 09:53, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey! CC will be avaliable to use in about 15 minutes. Lets get ready! Microphone DJ 125 (talk) 08:46, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Don't do that please. Happy cake day :D - Hello, Awikiboy, I play Clash of clans tgoo, and what clan are you in? You could always join our clan, Wiki Crusades. Just mention your username in the request. Also how do you make wordbubbles? Please leave a message on my talk page.TheAnonymousA (talk) 04:03, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: ChatHacks 15:21, October 27, 2015 (UTC)}} Kitty Cat :3 01:57, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Oops. I didn't know Ditto was a word. I never even heard of it being spoken or used in my life. --Yappat (talk) 08:06, January 5, 2016 (UTC) About chat My time zone is UTC-5. This Friday I have no school. So Friday morning in my area is Friday night in your area, and Friday night in my area is Saturday morning in yours. I am not usually on on school days due to homework. Colgatepony234 (talk) 04:10, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Something about my wordbubble edit Fairy27 (talk) 11:00, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Fairy27 (talk) 03:53, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Hi AWB! Heres my ideas for the Bejeweled Wiki badges. 1wk.png|GOOD! 2wk.png|EXCELLENT! 30d.png|AWESOME! 60d.png|INCREDIBLE! 100d.png|SPECTACULAR! 200d.png|EXTRAORDINARY! 1 year.png|UNBELIEVABLE! RdHeaven 11:41, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi }} I love pvz --Chaseop65 Okay, it's FFF here, and I'd like to ask you to CLOSE every single "Last post of the Forum Wins" thread when the winner is chosen or something. It's very annoying because people are necrobumping it, and I know you can always unfollow the thread, but there are people with computers that CAN'T handle that many posts in one thread. Foxtail Firepaw Flames (talk) 22:44, May 29, 2016 (UTC) The Zombie O.O (talk) 01:02, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Level intro template